


They're Home

by CartoonLover



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brother fluff, Gen, I love writing the boys if you can't tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: There's only two people he feels completely at home around.





	They're Home

Huey loved his family that was obvious like saying the sky was blue or grass was green but it was different with his brothers, they were different. But it was a good kind of different, the best kind and he would never trade it for anything. And he knew wouldn't have to, as much as he refused to lose them they refused to leave him he knew they would never leave him. No matter how weird he was or how big of a nerd he was he knew they weren't going anywhere, they took his faults with his strengths just like he did with them and that was never changing. 

And Huey wasn't blind he knew he had a lot of faults but they were easy not to think about when you were with people who didn't care about them, or rather they did care but not a lot because they were a part of him and they never wanted him to change. His brothers were a major reason he was okay with himself and he loved them so much for it. He tried to make sure they were okay with themselves as well for payment but he would do that no matter what. 

He felt like he could tell them anything and he didn't have that with many people, he was always too scared they would judge him but he knew his brothers never would. There were no secrets between them or there weren't until the whole Spear of Selene incident, that was fun. But now he could say for sure that there weren't, cause Dewey promised there wouldn't be and Dewey never broke a promise when it came to them. He would be lying if he said he still had hard feelings about that, well he did but not at Dewey they were perfectly fine at the moment. 

The three of them fought often, no fought wasn't the right word more like bickered but no matter how bad it got they always made up. They still did fight though and some of them could get pretty bad, those always scared him, he knew nothing would happen nonetheless. As far as he was concerned if they could make it through the Spear of Selene incident they could make it through anything. That was the biggest fight they ever had and it was less than a day, it was true he didn't really get over it in less than a day but the worst of it happened in that time. 

And now they were okay, they were great it was the three of them against the world once again and that was how it should be. He didn't feel right when it was just him like something or somethings were missing. Sure he needed to be alone every now and then but he never felt complete until he was back by their sides. 

They were home. 

* * *

Dewey ran ahead often, he didn't mean to it just happened. He always slowed down for his brothers though or they always caught up they refused to be left behind and he refused to leave them behind. It was always different with them, the good kind of different and he couldn't lose that, he refused to lose it but he knew he never really had anything to worry about. No matter how reckless or impulsive he was he knew they would never leave them, they loved everything about him and that was never changing. 

He was an attention seeker but he wanted his brothers' attention most of all and he was constantly doing everything he could to get it. It may not have been good but he didn't care just as long as they stayed around him, he would be fine. As long as they were around he would be fine. He may seem like the one who was least comfortable with the triplet dynamic but the truth was he needed them. He needed them more than he ever needed anyone, they made him feel okay with himself like he could be who he was without judgment. They made him want to be himself. 

At that meant before, and after, the Spear of Selene incident there were no secrets between them. He hated every second he lied to them and there was no excuse for it either he just wanted to feel special. But he didn't feel special just lousy, especially after he saw their faces, he felt like the worse person then it was a good thing they were okay now. He knew his brothers still had a lot of feelings about the whole thing but so did he. The important thing was that they would be there for each other to help with those feelings and with everything involving their Mom, that stuff was complicated, they would need each other than more than ever. 

They fought and bickered a lot, they were brothers after all, but they always managed to make up and no matter how bad it got they would always make up, that was the important part. He still hated when they fought though, it was weird being mad at them and he could never do it for more than a day. Luckily their fights never lasted more than a day. His brothers couldn't stay mad at him for long either, it just wasn't in any of them. They were way too close for that anyways. 

It was the three of them against the world and it always would be, that was how it was supposed to be and he wouldn't give that up for anything. He didn't feel right when he was alone even if he wanted to break out of the triplet mold the most. He didn't feel complete if he wasn't by their sides. 

They were home. 

* * *

Louie was probably the most loyal of the triplets when it came to family, even if he didn't always act like it, and he was no different when it came to his brothers. But they were different, the best kind of different, Huey may be the most comfortable with being a triplet but he cherished it the most. He was also the most sensitive and worried about everything but he never worried about them ditching him he knew they never would and he would never do that to them. 

He may get the others out of danger but his brothers were the only ones he'd put himself in danger for. And it wasn't that their lives mattered more than his or anything he just always wanted them to be safe. He would do anything to keep them safe. They were the only ones who really excepted him, flaws and all and he did the same for them, that was never changing. They made him okay with being himself. 

Because of that he always told them everything, other than the whole Spear of Selene incident there were no secrets between them. He felt really hurt when he found out Dewey kept something like that from them but he was quick to get over it when that demon dog showed up. However he probably would've gotten over it just as quickly if it hadn't, he was way too forgiving when it came to family and especially when it came to them. He wasn't as hung up on their Mom as his brothers were though, it happened there was nothing he could do about it now but he did have some confusing feelings about it, luckily he knew he wasn't the only one. 

He was the least likely to fight with his brothers but it still happened and it always scared him when it did. He was terrified of saying something he didn't mean just cause he was mad, it was why he tried not to be all the time. Sure he got annoyed and got annoyed at them often but it passed just as quickly as the summertime and they always ended up as they were supposed to be, together. 

It had always been the three of them against the world and it would always be like that. He may have liked his alone time but it didn't feel right, something was always wrong when he was by himself. And he was never truly happy until both of his brothers were by his side. 

They were home.  


End file.
